Her dark knight
by Catlovez1989
Summary: She was the daughter of byakuya and hisana kuchiki, he was a substitute shinigami with a side that has nothing but darkness. What will happen once they meet and their worlds collide. Hichigoxocxichigo
1. Chapter 1

A/n; I wrote a one show with the same tittle on watpad and I wanted to share it here in . I need positive reviews and some constructive criticism. No flames please and also I own nothing.

Chapter 1

The sun was barely rising in soul society making it seem like an ordinary peaceful day atheist that's what Kuchiki Byakuya thought as he zipped his tea to calm himself even though he didn't show it he was quite disturbed from the events from the prior night in which he had been sent by his superiors to retrieve Rukia due to her supposed betrayal. He sighed heavily as he tried to wrap his mind around the prior events trying to re-access the situation but every time he ended no where with no answers or explanations on what could possess Rukia in committing such a heinous act. He took another sip of his tea as he knew now that he was against the wall was it either following his duty as a captain and a nobleman and have her face her punishment and betraying the memory of his beloved wife or preventing the execution and betraying the promise he had made many years ago on the graves of his parents. He slammed the tea cup on his desk as he knew what he had to do even though he would be betraying the memory of his wife, he was going to fulfill his duty before he had a chance to continue with his thoughts his door slid open as he looked up there stood his daughter. His daughter was the apple of his eye even though in public he never showed any displays of emotions but behind closed doors he was very protective and nurturing father. She was a constant reminder of the love he shared for his wife and even looking at her made him feel guilty that he will not fulfill one of the promises he made which was to protect Rukia. Kuchiki Akemi stood in front of her father wearing her formal black silk kimono adorned with pink flowers, her hair was a dark hue of blue almost looking like it was black and her facial feminine features resembled Byakuya a with the exception of her eyes, her eyes were a dark purple color giving her a striking resemblance to her mother. She had a concerned look for him as she could tell something was wrong in the air even as she looked at Byakuyas emotionless features she could tell something was wrong.

"Father is there something the matter? I noticed Rukia-nee hasn't been back for weeks and you were gone last night until early today. Whats happening?"-She asked with deep concern in her voice.

He responded to her with his usual emotionless tone. "Nothing is happening, this is just an investigation"

By the look in his face he acted normal as he usually would but she had a gut feeling he was lying to her. She slammed her hands against his desk showing her spit fire personality making him remember that she acted the same way he did when he was her age.

"why most you lie to me?! Do you believe me to be stupid and unaware that something strange is going on?!" Once she realized her flaming outburst she covered her mouth with her hands and bowed her head. "Forgive me Father."- she responded returning to her quiet demeanor.

He stood up from his chair and before she could realize it he pulled her into a tight embrace.

" Akemi do not be concerned. Everything will be revealed in time." He lifted up her chin and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I most do some work but I will see you once I return"

She nodded her head as Byakuya slid the door closed to his study leaving her alone with her thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Byakuya had departed she let out a deep depressed sigh because even though he kept denying that there was something odd going on, she knew better and for her the whole situation was frustrating to her because all she wanted was the truth and she was growing tired of her father trying to protect her from the harshness of the world. She felt that she was a woman that needed to experience the world around her instead of being confined in the four walls of the Kuchiki manor. However; for today things were going to be different than her usual afternoons which were either spent reading or taking quiet strolls in the gardens of the manor. Today she was going to bring lunch and visit her father in his work office which was his squad barracks and she knew this would cause issues since her father disliked no more like hated for her to show up unannounced and the reason for that being because he wanted to protect her and didn't want for anything to happen to the daughter whom he loved so much.

Today she felt that it would be the day for her to discover the truth on what really was going on in her surroundings and also by maybe going to the barracks maybe she could see or maybe hear something that might shed some light in Rukias disappearance. She decided to make haste and headed to the kitchen and packed a nice lunch in a basket and as soon as she completed that task she fixed her raven hit placing it in a tall ponytail tying a simple pink bow around it. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, grabbed her basket and made her way toward her fathers location.

Unbeknownst to her, all the captains were summoned to a high priority meeting by Captain-Commander Yamamoto and as the emergency meeting begun high tensions begun to fill the air.

"As you are all aware the Ryoka have entered the Sereitei. I will be placing a high alert until further notice and if any of you come into contact with them they most be captured or killed on site. I will tolerate no mistakes is that understood." Yamamoto had stated with a very serious tone that it was evident that he meant business. The captains nodded as a response.

"You are all dismissed. Return to your posts immediately and be on high alert" - As soon as the Captain-Commander concluded the meeting all of them left the room to continue with their duties.

Meanwhile back with Akemi she was almost to the barracks but she got so lost on her thoughts she wasn't paying attention where she was going and she had bumped into someone taller than her that almost knocked her to the ground but before she hit the ground that someone pulled her up and as she looked up it was one of the captains it was no one other than Ichimaru Gin.

"Little Akemi-chan whatcha doing this way." He asked just like a curious child with a mischievous grin still holding to her arm.

"I'm so sorry Ichimaru-san. I should have paid more attention where I was going. I am on my way to see my father" she responded and even though Gin was always cordial the few times she had seen him she always felt uncomfortable around him specially now since he he had not released her.

"It's dangerous out here, ya know" he responded still not releasing her "I can take you to him"

"It's ok. I know the way" she responded the nerves taking her over.

"Oh I insist Akemi-chan" As he continued to hold her arm tighter

He wasn't letting go of her and now she was getting quite nervous as she was getting goosebumps at the back of her neck, her heart and mind started to race as she started to wonder how he would get out of this one. When all the sudden she saw a familiar red head walking her way which made her sigh in relief; it was Abarai Renji.

"Akemi-san, what are you doing here. You know you shouldn't be here, there are dangerous things happening all around"

"I know but I was wanting to bring you and father some lunch. Can you please take me to him?" she said with a nervous smile because Gin still had her grip on her arm

Renji noticing the grip Gin had on her arm nodded and with a serious look on his face responded to her request. "It will be my pleasure"

She smiled but than she turned to Gin. "Ichimaru-san can I have my arm."

He gave a displeased sigh and let her go as she walked to Renji's side and the two of them left together as they headed into the barracks. As soon as they were out of sight Gin slid the door to the office as he address the man in the shadows.

"She managed to escape"

"Do not fret Ichimaru-kun. My plan has been set into motion and next time she won't be so lucky" responded Aizen with an evil smile


End file.
